


Good Girl, Granger

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: "I..." Her eyes fell, unable to hold his quicksilver gaze.A sigh left him and he curled his finger beneath her jaw delicately, tilting her head upward once more. "I thought you were starting to understand our lessons together. That embracing your sexuality is never to be ashamed of.""Y-yes." She squeaked.His grasp on her jaw tightened ever so slightly and Granger's eyes widened in understanding."Yes, what?" He demanded, his tone husky.He felt her swallow, her body shifting, growing supple beneath his own as her defiance left her. She surrendered her control to his as she had countless times before, "yes, sir.""Good girl." He praised before his lips crashed down on hers once more.Written for 'Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge' Inspired by Elithien.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 612
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works, Good Girl Hermione, Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Good Girl, Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



The Fifth year Ravenclaw boy groaned at the house point deduction Granger had just given in reprimand of his after curfew wandering. Draco smirked as he watched the boys figure retreat down the dimly lit hall before turning back to his fellow Hogwarts Head as her hands absently straightened her already perfectly aligned uniform. The witch always looked so composed under the watchful eye of public scrutiny, all that was except her wild, untameable locks. He closed the short distance between them and reached for her, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and saw her eyes dart in the direction the Ravenclaw had so recently departed.  
  


Her evident anxiety over the public setting only proved to strengthen his desire for the Gryffindor. Advancing on her, she stepped backwards, a small squeak escaping her as her back pressed into the solid stone wall. Caging her with his arms he crashed his lips down upon hers, tracing her plump lower lip lightly with his tongue before taking in between his teeth. Granger relinquished the smallest fraction of her control and whimpered into his mouth. Taking full advantage of her concession his tongue darted forth, deepening their kiss as he pressed his hard body against hers firmly. Bucking his hips forward he pressed his engorged length into her pelvis, eager to show her his intentions.

She froze. Her hands scampering between them to press her palms against his chest. Breaking their kiss he pulled his head back from hers to look into her eyes, her own desire apparent in the dilation of her pupils. Grinding his confined erection into her once again he smirked, satisfied by the quiver of her lip. 

"Draco, stop. I'm Head Girl, I can't be caught in a dalliance in the halls." Granger protested.

Draco arced a brow as he tilted his head and ghosted light kisses across her neck, knowing just the spots she liked to send her weak in the knees. 

She moaned softly before she spoke, her conviction somewhat lessened. "I'm supposed to be a role model Draco."

"You are." He supplied simply, his warm breath against her flesh, his lips gliding down and across her clavicle.

Stamping her foot in a juvenile display she hissed, "I won't be caught in a lewd act in public like, like some hussy!"

Draco pulled back from her at her words and gazed down at her, his features serious. "We have discussed this Granger."

"I..." Her eyes fell, unable to hold his quicksilver gaze.

A sigh left him and he curled his finger beneath her jaw delicately, tilting her head upward once more. "I thought you were starting to understand our lessons together. That embracing your sexuality is never to be ashamed of."

"Y-yes." She squeaked.

His grasp on her jaw tightened ever so slightly and Granger's eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes, what?" He demanded, his tone husky.

He felt her swallow, her body shifting, growing supple beneath his own as her defiance left her. She surrendered her control to his as she had countless times before, "yes, sir."

"Good girl." He praised before his lips crashed down on hers once more.

Trailing his hands down the length of her body he brought his hands to rest upon her hips. His grip on her tightened as he pulled his lips from hers. Suddenly he pressed against one hip as he pulled against the other. The witch pivoted in his arms swiftly to face the wall, Granger's hand dashing forward to brace herself against the rough stone. He swept her mane of wild chestnut curls to the side and latched his lips to her neck, sucking greedily as he ground himself into her luscious backside.

She reached behind herself fumbling for his belt. Catching her eager hand is his, he entwined their fingers, ceasing her advance. He withdrew her hand from between their bodies and placed it against the stone wall with her other.

"Uh uh. Not so hasty now." He breathed against her ear.

She groaned, making known her displeasure even as she complied with his directions. Her previously wandering hand remaining firmly by her other to brace herself against the wall.

Hand sliding down the cloth of her deep grey skirt, Draco paused to play with the hem that sat just above her knee. The pad of his thump ghosted against her exposed flesh coaxing forth another soft whimper. He pulled the skirt upward, entwining his free hand around her to hold the gathered material in place.

Gliding his hand slowly up her now exposed thigh he felt her skin pimple the fine hairs of her body stand on end. Reaching the junction of her thighs he toyed with the edge of her cotton panties.

He nipped lightly at her earlobe before he whispered, "Have you been good for Daddy?"

Her shuddered whimper this time was louder and he felt her legs shake. Eagerly he dipped his fingers beneath the cotton undergarment. Running a single digit down the length of her slit he found her wet and wanting.

"Oh you have been a good girl." He purred as he swept his finger upward to her sensitive bud.

Swirling his pad against her slick clitoris he relished the way her body moulded against his in submission. Altering his position he replaced his circling finger with his thumb without missing a single beat. He sank two fingers into her core, stroking them in a beckoning motion again her sensitive inner wall. Grangers head lulled back against his shoulder, from the corner of his eye he could see her teeth weathering her lower lip as she suppressed a strangled moan. He increased the pace of his ministrations, knowing the witch in his arms coiling pleasure grew ever closer to her explosive release.

A movement caught his eye and he turned to peer down the dark corridor, searching for the cause. It was neither a student nor a Professor in the halls, but rather the portrait of a stricken witch, desperately clutching at her pearls in adamant disapproval of their actions. Draco smirked as he winked at the prudent witch, drawing forth a disdainful gasp. His proclivity towards exhibitionist tendencies roared to life and his cock spasmed painfully in the confines of his pants. He desperately needed to bury himself in her heat.

Withdrawing his fingers from her core earnt him a displeased whimper from Granger. However as much as he loved to pleasure his witch, right now he needed to feel her come undone as her heat enveloped his pulsing girth.

Placing his palm against her abdomen he deftly cast a wandless contraception charm. Although he could not deny the pressing urge he felt to plant his seed within her, now was not the time.

Unbuckling his belt and swiftly unfastening the buttons of his slacks, he slid both his pants and underwear off his hips, his engorged length sprung free, slapping against her arse. Granger yelped, surprised by the contact and he grinned mischievously.

Edging her cotton panties to the side he aligned himself behind her and plunged without hesitation into her heated depths eliciting a loud moan from the witch.

"Quiet Granger, we don't want anyone to hear do we?" He cooed knowing he could cast a simple silencing charm if he so wished, but were was the thrill in that?

He took a moment to savour the feel of her inner walls as they clenched against his cock. Reaching around he grasped her Gryffindor tie, tugging it forward. Granger's upper body tilted forward at his command, the slight change in angle allowing him to penetrate her deeper still.

Latching his lips to her neck again, he sucked eagerly before withdrawing himself almost fully. Granger whined as he near unsheathed himself. Sweeping her free arm behind him she placed her palm against him and urged him to enter her again. He obliged, pounding into her with a practiced ferocity, knowing just the angles to bring about her undoing.

"Y-yes Daddy! Oh Godric Yes!" Granger cried and he couldn't bring himself to care if a single soul heard her calls.

The clenching of her walls as she found her release spurred on his own. Thrusts turning erratic he felt his balls, heavy with seed, contract. He jerked forward a final time, holding himself pressed against her form as his cock twitched in the depths of her core.

Unwilling to yet retreat from her cum drenched centre, he panted as his head fell to rest against her shoulder. Turning his head to face her he placed a tender kiss against the flushed skin on her neck.

"Good girl, Granger."


End file.
